


Soup

by Alabaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chicken Noodle Soup, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/pseuds/Alabaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one's duty to make a friend feel better during a time of need. Sherlock makes soup. (Extremely vague references towards a few guilty pleasures that humans have discovered over the past few thousand years, as well as anti-depressants.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of embarrassed to have written this, but I liked the idea behind it and wanted to share it with you.

“Is this soup?”

"Obviously. Chicken noodle, if you wish to be particular.”

“And why in God's name have you brought me chicken noodle soup?”

Actually, that was a story that Sherlock did not want to risk repeating. Greg's divorce had been finalised several weeks ago, and evidently the man was depressed. Sherlock did not understand why. But, according to John, as Greg's 'friend', Sherlock should be trying to make Greg feel better. After a somewhat irritating consultation with Google, Sherlock had discovered several ways to make Greg feel better, which he listed. TV series marathons and guilt-free sexual encounters and evenings that involved copious amounts of alcohol were crossed off the list by Sherlock, and John drew a thick black line through drug experimentation.

So here Sherlock stood, a bowl of chicken noodle soup starting to burn his hands as the inspector stared up at him blankly, as if awaiting an answer. Carefully, as if approaching a wild animal, Sherlock placed the soup on the coffee table in front of Greg, who was curled up in a foetal position watching a Liverpool V Fulham match repeat as though it was the most interesting thing in the world when Sherlock knew for a fact that Greg had already seen that game despite supporting Arsenal and not caring at all for neither Liverpool nor Fulham.

"I brought you soup because I am a nice person.”

“Debatable,” Greg muttered.

A small grin formed at Sherlock's lips. “I tried,” he said softly, masking his voice with a sad and helpless tone that always worked like magic with Greg.

With a sigh, Greg sat up slowly and groggily. “Fine. Chicken noodle soup.”

And he ate it, with Sherlock's supervision: every last millilitre. “Have I received your approval?” Greg asked Sherlock sarcastically, setting aside the bowl.

Sherlock studies the man carefully, comparing it to the mental imagine he had photographed when he first stepped into the room. Eyes brighter, less tired. Frown has disappeared. Mouth neutral and no longer drooping at the corners. No longer slouching. Sherlock answered with: “My work here is done”, and sounded almost proud.

It turns out that the ingredients of chicken noodle soup work wonders, particularly when a light form of medication is added. Which Greg will never know about, and John won't either. Not only was Greg happier, but Sherlock had the opportunity to experiment. A win-win situation.

* * *

 

John arrives from work whilst Sherlock is still offering Greg his therapeutic soup. He puts the kettle on the boil and finds an unopened packet of anti-depressants on the kitchen bench. It turns out that the ingredients of chicken noddle soup work wonders.


End file.
